


Your Tummy is Super Soft

by softsoapie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, basically they talk about abs and minho kinda gets insecure and jisung comforts him, college au impiled, lowkey panic gay minho, side seunglix because i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie
Summary: The phone lit up with the notification, and when the older male picked it up and observed the ID, he shook his head, but still opened the app anyway.Annoying Squirrel Boy 🐿️My friend thinks ur cuteLocal Cat Grandma 🐱Which friendAnnoying Squirrel Boy 🐿️MeI’m the friendJisung could see the corner of Minho’s lips curl. A success.“Wanna go upstairs?” Jisung asked, knowing the answer already.“You couldn’t have asked sooner?” he mirrored Jisung’s smile.





	Your Tummy is Super Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself hating anything i write including this but i find the concept soft so here it is
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why did we have to go to the beach now out of all times?” Seungmin groans as he trails behind most of the group getting into the bullet train with their luggage in hand. “I could use this time off to study.” 

“A little break won’t hurt, right?” Chan tries to persuade the younger boy. “Plus,” he comes close to Seungmin’s ear and whispered, “the main reason you came was only because Felix wanted to go.” 

Immediately, Seungmin’s face flushed at the embarrassing statement. He stared daggers into Chan’s face, but it wasn’t that threatening when his cheeks displayed a light blush. It probably fueled Seungmin more because Chan just let’s out a chuckle at how cute the other boy looks. At least he’ll be able to sit next to Felix on the train. 

Behind them, Jisung is fumbling to get his ticket out of his backpack pockets while holding a heavy duffel bag. The conductor was standing by the entrance and scanning the given ticket. 

“You’re such a mess,” Minho giggles as he helps Jisung grab his ticket from the smallest pocket that was definitely out of his reach before the younger boy could hurt himself and/or drop his belongings. “Sit beside me on the train?” 

“Only if I get window seat!” 

Minho takes his hand away, right before giving Jisung his ticket. He gives the younger boy a pointed look, eyebrows raised, expecting. Jisung tries to reach out, but it’s hard with the weight on his back and on his arms. Desperate, he was the next to go in and the conductor was about to ask for his ticket, he gave up.

“Okay, fine…you get the window seat,” Jisung admits defeatedly. 

Honestly, Jisung could sit next to someone else, instead. If he asked nicely, Chan would let him take the window seat, maybe even Woojin. Yet, he still finds himself settling beside Minho. Is it because he looks extra soft today? 

“I downloaded the first half season of Kill Me, Heal Me, wanna watch it together?” Minho asks. Maybe that’s why Jisung finds himself sitting next to Minho. He takes something but would provide something back, keeping it even. It reminds him of the first few hangouts they had. A classic, they played Never Have I Ever. It was Changbin’s turn and he had asked _Never have I ever killed a non-insect animal_. None at the table had taken a finger off except for Jisung. They all looked at him quizzically, a little wary and ready to hear the story. Hyunjin, knowing the story since he’s the boy’s childhood friend, told the younger boy that what he’s about to tell didn’t count, but Jisung denied. Apparently, when Jisung was six, his cat had found his secret chocolate stash under his pillow, and ate most of it up, resulting in its unfortunate death. He didn’t want to break the sad news to his grandma, so in secret, he ate the cat food for a few months to make her think that the feline was still alive (he even admitted that he liked the cat treats). __

_ __ _

It was supposed to be a heartbreaking story, but the last part only led to muffled laughs. Even Hyunjin who had heard the story multiple times couldn’t help but cover his mouth to not let his laughter spill. To make a pouting Jisung feel better, Minho shared an equally sad yet embarrassing story. Minho was 5-years-old when his mother went to pick him up from school. As they were driving back, they stumbled across a dead bird. Minho couldn’t help but cry at the sight, it was too unbearable. When they came out of the car, however, seeing the “bird” close up, it was actually just a leaf. Needless to say, that Never Have I Ever was one for the books. 

Barely reaching the half point of the third episode, Minho had dozed off tiredly on Jisung’s shoulder with soft breaths being breathed out. Not wanting to wake him up, Jisung gently takes the earphones out of Minho’s ear and tries to quietly close the laptop and place it back inside Minho’s bag. He looks exhausted and the dark circles under his eyes have darkened a bit. It’s probably due to late night studying, something Jisung can’t find himself doing. 

Jisung couldn’t help but find himself smiling down.

***

Once they arrived, Jisung had to wake Minho up, though. He couldn’t. He didn’t even want to. Sure, his creepy staring had to stop (which is hard because how can you _not_ look at Minho sleeping when he literally looks like a kitten?), but even so, Minho looked so at peace. Most of the times, he’s always busy with something. Is it a Min thing? Because Seungmin used to always be busy, too, that is until Felix came into the picture. He slowly tried to take himself off of his unhealthy habits of closing himself up all the time. Little by little, the group could see the progression of Seungmin’s development of opening up, firstly beginning with Felix, but with baby steps, now with the whole group. __

_ __ _

Jisung doesn’t know about Minho, though. He’s not the type to close himself off, but neither is he the type to open up, either. One thing he’s learned is that Minho often turns down anyone or anything that gets too close to anything remotely personal. Too personal. He would default to jokes to change the topic, to take it where he doesn’t want it to be. Jisung couldn’t have decipher that without Changbin, Minho’s bestfriend, hinting it on him. 

That little fact says a lot about Minho. Is that why he’s so confident pretty much all the time? Is that why he’s soulless when he jokes around? To show that emotions are not his thing? 

To indirectly tell people to never get close? 

Thankfully, Jisung didn’t need to wake Minho up because being light sleeper, the announcer was pretty loud. What’s even cuter is that he rubbed his face with his fingers and the back of his hand (just like a cat!). 

***

“If anyone of you rooms with me, I’ll kill you.” Jeongin holds a finger out threateningly despite everyone else not feeling threatened at all. It’s like looking at a baby fox holding a butter knife.

“Alright then, Jeongin will room by himself,” Chan assigns. Once they had arrived at the station, an old friend of Chan had come with a van to pick the boys up and bring them to Chan’s expensive cabin. When they saw the cabin, though, it looked more like a mansion. If that’s not surprising, of course the Bang family has a private beach right behind it. They’re loaded, after all. 

“But I wanna room with Hyunjinnie!” Changbin whined when Chan told Hyunjin to room with Jisung. Another unsurprising thing is that they have half a dozen of bedrooms. There’s even a movie room with actual movie seats that can be pushed down to lie almost flatly. Chan had said how their family and relatives come here once in a while to take a small vacation for a little fresh air. A nice atmosphere away from the city air. “No offense, Minho.” 

“I’m fully offended.” Minho crossed his arms, feigning venom. Chan assigned Minho to room with Changbin. 

Of course, later when they move their luggage into their rooms, Jisung and Changbin didn’t waste another second in secretly switching rooms. To anyone’s eyes, they’d probably note Changbin and Hyunjin’s relationship as a couple, but they aren’t, no matter how much they display affection for each other. It’s purely platonic. There isn’t any chemistry between them, as incredulous as that sounds. 

With Jisung and Minho, however, there’s something. Maybe. No, there is.

He’s not imagining it, right? There’s a possibility that Jisung might be imagining it. After all, at times his mind wonders to Neverland. There’s that one time where he literally hit his head because his mind wondered off. 

But no, he’s sure it’s not his mind playing tricks. 

Once in a while, he would catch Minho staring at him from the corner of his eyes. When he turns his head, Minho would avert his eyes somewhere else and pretend that he never looked at the younger boy. But if the redness of Minho’s ears says anything, Jisung is going to believe it. 

Maybe it’s the way Minho’s fingers would linger close to his. So close yet so far that if Jisung moved just an inch, their pinkies would touch. Or maybe it’s the way that their knuckles brush against each other when they walk side by side. Jisung finds himself holding his binders on the arm that’s not beside Minho just for that. Sometimes, Jisung would notice the way Minho’s hand clasping the strap of his bag drop to his side. 

“I’m sorry I slept back in the train just now.” 

Jisung turns around from unpacking his swim trunks. Minho is sitting down on the king-sized bed with his legs perched up. His head is tucked between his knees but he’s facing Jisung. It’s adorable. Minho is adorable.

“What are you apologizing for? Don’t be sorry for being tired.” Back at the train station, Minho had already apologized. For what? For sleeping? For overworking himself from time to time?

“I just…” 

Jisung gets up and walks towards Minho, gently ruffling his newly dyed brunette hair. Minho could rock any hair he wanted. He could get a bright orange and it would look really good, but if Jisung was being honest, brown suited him best. It gave him a serene look and really complimented his expressive eyes. “Don’t worry about it, okay? We came here for a break and _you_,” he pointed accusingly, “will have to rest.” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Minho looks at him like resting is not an option, like taking a break is not in his vocabulary. He sighs to accept, leaning his head against Jisung’s stretched arm, and mumbles, “Okay.” 

“Cute,” Jisung smiles. He wasn’t supposed to let it slip but it didn’t look like Minho was hating it. In fact, with the way the tip of his ears turned red, he’s probably basking in it.

Jisung really enjoys Minho’s presence. There’s something about their dynamic that goes well with each other because they hit it off right at the start, which is something Jisung doesn’t experience often. There’s a warm feeling Minho emits when they’re sitting close to each other that Jisung feels nothing but comfortable. Giddy, even. 

That or all of this might be the result of wishful thinking. 

***

Chan called everyone down to discuss the rules around here (there aren’t any) and places to visit while they have their short stay. In between discussions, Chan gets a call, a frown on his face when he’s finished. 

“Okay, bad news…we can’t go to the beach back there today,” he pointed towards the sliding glass doors to the sea. “My dad called saying that we needed to notify his agent a day before so he could get connected with the caretaker of this cabin to notify that we came to stay for a few days, so good news is that we can go to the beach tomorrow.” 

“Caretaker? Isn’t your family the owner of the beach, though?” Hyunjin questioned. 

“Yes, but we have someone to come every week to clean and check with the running electricity,” he informed. Felix and Jeongin deflated at that. They even brought their life sized floaties to bring. “But…we can go to the local beach if you guys want. It’s free to the public and pretty nice, too.” 

So, they end up going to that beach, which was a little down south, but a good walk to stretch their limbs. The sun is out shining down on them but the heat of it was barely felt as they walked closer towards the beach, the salty air giving a nice balance. Changbin was wearing a tank top that had the words “Sun’s Out, Guns Out” written on it and it seemed very fitting, physically and metaphorically.

“Don’t forget sunscreen, kids,” Woojin advised, taking it out of his bag and passing it on to Hyunjin. 

Uncapping the bottle with a click, Hyunjin poured a generous amount on his hands and rubbed it against his two palms aggressively and proceeding to slap his white liquid filled hands on his face, making Jeongin, Jisung and Changbin burst into laughter. He rubbed it on, not missing a spot, from his forehead to his chin, neck, limbs and torso. “This is what happens when fancams whitewash their idols,” which got the whole group in hysterics. 

Jisung could see how the corner of Changbin’s eyes try to subtly follow the movement of Hyunjin’s hand rubbing over his stoned abs, but quickly looking away, like nothing ever happened.

They set up a beach cloth and put their stuff on each corner to prevent it from blowing away. The air was intoxicatingly addicting. It wasn’t too strong, nor was it too weak. The nine boys came about an hour or so before sunset so they could witness it as said by Chan, “One of the best sunsets ever”. 

The two Australians took their shirts off, Woojin following suit and rubbed the SPF 50 liquid on their bodies as well. Felix only placed a light layer, barely there, on his skin. Back in the cabin, he’d planned to have a warm sun-kissed skin just like Jihyo did. The way _summer_ screamed on her looked angelic. Truly an iconic look, forever will be missed. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Changbin preferred his tank top staying on because it fit too well and really brought his bulging biceps the light it deserves. Jeongin also didn’t want to risk the tan even if he had spread a good amount of sunscreen on himself so he brought his swim shirt along, not fully trusting the sunscreen ads. There was one time where he believed those words, but the next day, he looked like a burnt bacon. 

Seungmin didn’t want to go into the water, too afraid of the little critters and sea snails he might encounter. Maybe a little foot dip would be fine but going pass his ankles is a no. 

“Can you at least join us in building a sandcastle?” Felix pleaded, his sparkling eyes full on display, _knowing_ the effect he has on Seungmin. He could never say no to anything Felix asks him to do. If anyone else asks, it’s an automatic no (except Jeongin could be an exception sometimes).__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Ugh, fine,” he groaned, letting Felix drag him up nearing the salty water. Felix’s rock-hard abs are such a huge contrast to his child-like personality, it’s a whiplash to Seungmin. He fills a little dizzy. 

“Whipped,” Jisung whispered right before the two boys exit his field of hearing, Seungmin’s deathlike glare an empty threat to Jisung. He looks down to his right to see Minho sitting with his legs flushed against his body, just like he did back in the cabin. The older boy was facing the open ocean, looking content and relaxed as he lets oxygen flow smoothly in and out. Wanting to experience it, Jisung sat down next to him. “Not going in?” 

The boy looked to his left, not catching a word Jisung said. “Hm?” 

“Don’t you want to feel the water?” Jisung must have accidently broken Minho out of a reverie. 

“Oh, maybe later.” Minho wasn’t really much of a fan of saltwater. It’s nice to bask and swim in it, he’ll admit. One of his old hobbies were collecting seashells and the sea is the only place to find genuine ones, except maybe pet stores, but the ones that really had the ocean’s essence was where it came from. It’s when he comes _out_ of the water, feeling the salty drops dry and have an unpleasant stickiness to it that he hates. “What about you?” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

“I’ll go in when you go in.” 

Minho was quiet for a moment. “Okay.” 

And then Jisung lets out an exaggerated sigh, leaning back against his hands, and blurts out, “Why does everyone have abs now?” 

Minho looks at him confusingly. “You have abs, though?” it was meant as a statement but it came out as a question, but it’s a little bit of both.

“I know, but that just came out of nowhere.” Minho pushed Jisung to fall from his exaggeration. “Okay, it’s hot, I guess-” Minho scoffed, “-but I kinda miss when some of us didn’t. Now it’s unbalanced. Even Seungmin has abs! And Jeongin’s ones are starting to shape. He’s still a little kid.” 

“He’s one year younger than you.” 

“He’s a baby.” 

“Fair point. Binnie doesn’t have abs, though.” 

“Hyunjin yelled at the top of his lungs “Who needs abs when you have a soft tummy?!” once when he slept over my apartment. I like it that way, I used to be able to use Changbin’s tummy as a pillow, but now the only person he lets to lie down on it is Hyunjin,” he sulked, like it’s a giant crisis. How childish, but so Jisung, Minho thinks. 

“So why do you have abs again?” not that he’s complaining. Oh, no. The discovery of Jisung’s toned abs were quite recent. When Minho came over to Jisung and Chan’s shared apartment to pick the younger boy for lunch, he came a little too early. Just when Chan let him inside, Jisung comes out of the bathroom, steam following behind as the bottom half of his body was covered with a towel while the upper half was exposed with running droplets chasing each other down his torso, his perfectly shaped abs. The way they’re discussing about abs so nonchalantly, the way Jisung’s mouth runs like it’s an every day topic, the way Minho pretends like this is normal even though he’s trying to keep the blood from coming to his face, however that even works. His mind is running a mile a minute that he missed Jisung’s question again. 

“What?” 

“I was wondering if you have abs?” the question wasn’t something that put Minho off guard, he gets it sometimes, actually. It’s the close proximity of Jisung’s face that has Minho blinking a few times just to regain his composure.

“Oh, I don’t. My life is blessed enough that I don’t feel like needing abs,” he answers truthfully. Jisung’s face lights up, and just because the younger boy caught him off guard, Minho adds, “Not you, though.”

Immediately, Jisung’s face does a 180 his face retracts from any emotion, resulting in Minho giggling with the expression change. 

“Just when I thought I found someone’s tummy to lie on.” As tempting as that sounds, Minho still has pride in himself and he’d (painfully) wait for a little while. “Anyway, wanna go in now?” 

Minho hums in thought before agreeing. The way the other boys look having fun splashing water around was enticing. He looked around for the sunscreen before uncapping it and pouring a good amount to rub his arms, face, neck and legs. 

Just as he was about to stand up, Jisung’s gray shirt falls to the ground and Minho internally curses. However, that cannot compare to the question Jisung pops out of nowhere. “Can you help me rub sunscreen on my back?” 

He’s teasing. He’s fully aware that Jisung is just trying to tease him. He can rub his back himself with a little stretch. He can see the way Jisung’s eyes _glint_ as he has the bottle in hand, handing it to Minho. Yeah, he’s definitely teasing.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Nope. Nope. Nope. “No.” 

And then Minho runs off to the salty waters, joining the others and soaking his whole body from the tip of his head to the tip of his feet. He needed the cold water to wash away the blush that was about to creep on his face. It was so close to paint his face in red (not that he really knows, it’s more like a prediction).

Pride? Yeah, he still has pride. For now, at least. 

***

Before long, all nine of them had contributed into the process of building the sandcastle. The tools and toys must have been brought by Chan from his little brother’s enormous collection.

Jisung was right, he really did need a rest. It’s only the first day and he hopes this won’t end. The pressure and weight of college has been pining him down for far too long and the freedom of forgetting everything and focusing on himself felt like the sky was in his lungs. He could breathe again.

“Having fun?” Jisung joins him in collecting more seashells for the windows in the castle, or well, outside the castle. A simple question but it was promising. In that moment, Minho let’s himself to carefully look at Jisung. The sun was beginning to kiss the horizon and paint the clouds in mixed warm hues. Nature’s canvas. The golden light was showering Jisung, making his warmth radiate around a wider ranger. His now sun-kissed skin, beautiful and golden just like the sun, has drops of the ocean’s water sliding down. His hair a mess between dry and wet. His features sharp with the shadow making it prominent, except his cheeks. God, Minho loves Jisung’s cheeks. He pinches it whenever he has the opportunity to and it’s surprising that’s no flabby, but instead, still soft and smooth. 

“You’re here now, so no.” 

“You-” before Jisung could finish, Minho splashes the younger with seawater right on his face, fueling him up even more. Of course he was having fun, especially with Jisung around. Jisung being here is what lights him up, of wanting to be himself more than usual, because everything with Jisung is comfortable and easy. 

Not wanting to face the younger’s wrath, Minho makes a dash for it yet again and off they go running like a scene straight taken out from an anime. The way the water sweeps around Minho’s feet is incomparable to the way Jisung sweeps him off instead. 

***

“Hey, so I accidently burnt my back because _somebody_ didn’t have the heart of an angel like I thought and left me to perish.” __

_ __ _

_ __ _

Minho looked up from his phone. He was sitting comfortably on his stomach facing down on the bed. He looked unamused and unbothered, as expected. He wasn’t, though. Jisung can see the way Minho’s eyes were challenging, trying to not look pass down his neck where his exposed torso shines smoothly after coming out of the shower. 

And then Jisung is smiling brightly, trying to act innocent as he hands Minho a bottle of lotion and sits with his back facing Minho. 

This time he’s sure Minho can’t run away. 

But he heard nothing behind him but just as he was about to look back, he hears the bedsheet ruffling and a bottle of lotion being uncapped. 

And the next thing he feels are wet hands rubbing against his muscled shoulders. The feeling was a little foreign, but it was inviting. He can feel Minho’s slightly smaller hands motioning soft movements behind him, stroking the muscles and bones. Jisung sighed at the feeling, it felt so relaxing. 

“Can I get a massage?” 

“No,” is what Minho said, but then he felt his hand squeezing his shoulder slowly. 

Now it felt like heaven. His tense muscles were loosening and finally feeling at ease after the long day. Minho was using his fingers, knuckles, palms, the whole hand in making his body go from stiff to noodle. He liked the feeling, a lot. It seemed that he was pretty experienced in this. Maybe it’s because he’s a dancer and gets it a lot. 

The trail of Minho’s fingers over his skin felt like fire, leaving sparks wherever it left, but at the same time, it felt so soft. Everything felt sore but the massage made it the opposite feeling. In a good way, his body felt like it had been tranquilized. 

Just to irk Minho for fun, he started to let out sighs in exaggerated manners. At first, he could feel Minho’s hands slowing its pace and almost stopping, but that’s all he did before he continued to massage Jisung’s back again. Feeling no other reaction, Jisung stepped up by moaning and mumbling “Oh, that feels so good,” and kept exaggerating it more and more. 

And maybe it wasn’t the best idea. 

Because the next thing he knew, his muscles were being tortured with merciless fingers by digging it deep and pinching hard. “Wow, you must like this so much, huh,” Minho said menacingly. 

“Okay- ow! It hurts, okay, okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He tried to escape from the older’s crab arms and dodge away. Luckily, the lotion was still not dry so he slipped away quiet easily. “But I’m being honest! It felt really good!” 

Minho rolled his eyes, but then it goes back to the younger and he must’ve noticed Jisung’s soaked hair. It was still dripping little by little after coming out of the shower. He sighed, heavy. “Come here, you fucktard. You should dry your hair, otherwise you might get a cold.” His words were such a contrast to each other, Jisung didn’t know what to think. Still, he sat back on the bed again. 

Minho stepped off the bed to retrieve a small towel from the bathroom and sat back in his previous position. He stands on his knees and begins to knead the younger’s skull, letting the water get sucked into the cloth. 

“How’s the view back there?” he asks just to annoy Minho more because he’s loving the attention the older gives him.

“Really ugly.” 

Never mind, he hates it.

Even after Minho had done his best to retract as much water from Jisung’s hair, he continued to massage his temples, which were a bit painful at first but it was nothing like how actual massage places would do. Just like everything else, it felt relaxing. It wasn’t really fair that Minho was giving him a personal spa-like treatment when the one who really needed the relaxation during this break was Minho. 

“Hey-” 

“If you voice out another word, I’m going to suffocate you.” 

Minho really loves Jisung’s annoyance. “I swear I’m not gonna joke around this time.” 

It takes a while before Minho hums in question. 

“Do you like cuddles?” 

It was a straightforward question and out of the blue, but it’s the only thing Jisung could offer tonight. 

“Cuddles?” 

“I mean,” Jisung maneuvers so that he’s properly facing Minho, “You literally gave me an exclusive massage session and even dried my hair. No idea you had that skill. So, the least I can do is offer cuddles, if you’re okay with it, that is.” 

The other boy looked like he had been caught completely off-guard. It’s adorable, because when he does this, Minho blinks once, twice and then thrice until he responds to something. 

At first, Jisung contemplated on asking the question. Would it be too intimate? He doesn’t really have much to lose so why not draw a line so that he could know the boundaries? It was something that took a while for him to understand. 

“Okay, I’d like that, actually,” he smiled. Adorable. Adorable. Adorable. Because Minho’s smile is trying to not reach his eyes, but with the way his cheekbones raise, he feels euphoric, which makes Jisung smile.

“Movie time!” Chan knocked on the door of their room and called through muffled shouts. 

Movie night wasn’t even that successful, because passing the half mark of the movie, more than half of them had already fallen asleep due to the tiring day. Jeongin’s head was lulling uncomfortably until Woojin made the boy lean on his lap, bringing up the seat divider. Felix had dozed off on Seungmin’s shoulder and the slightly younger boy was stroking his hair in soothing motions. Beside them, Hyunjin and Changbin were already a tangled mess as they’re deep in slumber. Chan seemed to be the only one actively enjoying the movie. He still had his bowl of popcorn in his arms. This must be the gains of sleeping for two hours every night.

Feeling bored, Jisung fiddled and played with his phone. Because he couldn’t help himself yet again, he sent Minho a message, who was quietly watching the movie sitting right beside him. 

The phone lit up with the notification, and when the older male picked it up and observed the ID, he shook his head, but still opened the app anyway. 

Annoying Squirrel Boy 🐿️  
My friend thinks ur cute 

_ __ _

_ __ _

Local Cat Grandma 🐱  
Which friend 

_ __ _

_ __ _

Annoying Squirrel Boy 🐿️  
Me  
I’m the friend 

_ __ _

_ __ _

Jisung could see the corner of Minho’s lips curl. A success. 

“Wanna go upstairs?” Jisung asked, knowing the answer already. 

“You couldn’t have asked sooner?” he mirrored Jisung’s smile. 

***

“Can I lie on your tummy?” 

It’s an hour later after racing up the stairs and their eyes were starting to droop. The exhaustion finally catching up on them. The room was only lit with a lamp on the bedside table, the rest of the night (except for Chan) already deep in sleep.

Minho opens his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but no words coming out. After a moment, he replies a quiet “Okay.” 

Sensing something wrong, Jisung voices out. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me, okay?” 

“No, I just… I don’t mind, I’m just a little… I don’t know-”

“Insecure?” 

Minho let out a laugh, just a small bitter one. He avoided the other’s eyes. “Yeah, kind of.” 

He sounded so unsure and it cracked Jisung’s heart a little. He sits up, facing Minho, and takes the older’s sweater paws in his, using his thumb to rub soothing motions on the back of his hands. “About your tummy?” 

The other boy made a little nod as an answer. 

Jisung looks at him with a little pain in his eyes. How did he not notice? He was too content and full of himself that he didn’t even give Minho’s thoughts any consideration. 

Seeing the younger’s eyes, Minho tried to assure him. “No, don’t worry about it, please. I just… you saw how almost everyone had, you know, abs… and-” 

“I’m sorry. I should have thought more about you. I wasn’t thinking thoroughly and that isn’t an excuse. I didn’t-”

“Sungie,” the other boy called softly. His voice dripping honey and feeling like the soft flap of butterfly wings, “Don’t worry, okay? I’m perfectly fine with not having abs. With my workout routine, I might eventually end up with it one day. I just feel a little insecure once in a while. Everyone does, no?” 

“Still! I-” 

“Shut up, I’m not finished,” the older hissed. It put into effect as Jisung’s mouth clamps shut. Again, Minho opens his mouth, but then closes it again. He looks like he’s thinking about the right words to choose. Ultimately, he sighs. “It’s hard to explain, but…” 

Minho withdrew one of his hands and fumbled with the ends of his sweater. Slowly, he raised the piece of clothing up until his neck, but not taking it off. Jisung’s eyes widen at the sight. He can see the lining of the older’s torso beginning to shape just a little, but otherwise, it displayed soft skin. That’s not what caught his eyes, though. 

With the lightest touch, his fingers brushed against the scar that sat right above Minho’s belly button. 

The action made Minho flinch just a little. “Did it hurt? I’m sorry!” 

“No, no. It was just ticklish,” Minho giggled. “I got it when I was small. It was the result of a surgery.” Jisung snapped his head up in panic. Minho did nothing but giggle again. “Stop worrying so much. I’m alright now. That was forever ago.” He breathed in deeply and exhaled. “People with abs always show off their efforts in it. I used to feel pressured in wanting abs, I guess? ‘Cause everyone else had it, but I thought that this scar would only make it ugly, I guess. I’m content in not having it, I realized. I like it that way too. Plus, abs are overrated,” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’m done.”

Here it is. Minho in all of his vulnerable glory. A sight that’s locked but now right in front of him. No walls. No barrier. No invisible force field. No thorns. Just the rose rich with color and bursting emotions. What a beautiful rose. 

“Your tummy is super soft.” 

“Thank you,” Minho giggled.

“I like you, a lot.” 

“I’m aware.” 

“Shut up, I’m not finished,” Jisung mocked in Minho’s voice, but it only got the older giggling yet again. And because his laughs are always so contagious, Jisung found himself laughing along too. “I really, really, really, really, like you, if that wasn’t obvious enough already. I think your scar is beautiful. I think- no, I know you are beautiful. I feel honored that you’re comfortable enough to show me this side of you, that’s super brave of you. Ever since I first saw you almost spill that latte, I thought you were the most beautiful being to ever exist. And no, I am-”

“You’re exaggerating.” 

“-_not_ exaggerating. And if I don’t kiss you this very moment, I might go insane. Okay, I’m done.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Minho shakes his head with endearment as one of his hands comes up to gently caress Jisung’s face. “You’re the biggest dumbass I’ve ever met.” 

“From today on and out, I’m your dumbass,” Jisung whispered back before closing the small distance between them with the feel of his lips against Minho’s soft ones. Cue the fireworks inside his stomach that was having wild butterfly rave party because the way their lips fit perfectly just felt right. The feeling of Jisung’s hands finding its happy place on Minho’s waist is perfect. The light card of Minho’s fingers in Jisung’s hair is perfect. 

After a content 15 minute make out session, as Jisung promised, cuddles were warmly provided, and the younger boy made sure his head was comfortably placed on Minho’s soft stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :p


End file.
